Electronic transactions and networks are used for a great number of purchases and sales between merchants and credit cardholders. A normal card transaction may involve a number of parties, including an account holder who possesses a card, a merchant, an acquirer processor, an issuer processor, an issuer financial institution, and a card association network. Millions of such transactions occur daily at merchants using a variety of payment card types, such as credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, and so forth. The transactions may be either a one-time event for the purchase of a product or service, or may be part of a subscription agreement reached between merchants and credit cardholders. Transactions based on account information received from an account holder may be declined for a number of different reasons, such as non-sufficient funds, card expiration, expired account information, or a variety of other occurrences. Declined transactions may lead to a variety of undesirable outcomes for the merchant and the account holder.